History of Lumbridge
The History of Lumbridge It all started in Misthalin, a nation in the unruly East, bordering Asgarnia by the river Lum, border to the West. The long, bloody and evil history of Lumbridge began in 122 of the Fifth age... Retruvian 122 - 153 A campaign was undertaken by King Dantuine the Mighty of Misthalin and in a time of weakness for Asgarnia he took a large portion of land and built a castle in the top and named the castle and town Retruvian. The castle was a great fortress, built of stone, with its long cellars, four forking off tunnels and even a secnond level down tunnel with rooms for weapons and a hidden meeting room. The castle has two floors and outside there were nine other huts, made of wood and closer to the river where five other huts. Dantuine built a stone bridge within the year and the town of Retruvian flurished in the Meadows of the West. But increasing pressure from the newly appointed King Olafan of Asgarnia was causing tence preasure upon the army and even more preasure from Kandarin in the Wilderness parts of the Empire. In 152 King Olafan built a fortress just East of Draynor village and he posted a garisson there. A year later he attacked Retruvian. King Dantuine rushed from Varrock to the battle field and a day later he was there with a force of two hundred strong. The town had been raised to the ground and then out of know-where a large attack came from the south and over whelmed the tired force that had held the Fort for a week. The King ordered a retreat to the bridge and Dantuine put up the last stand. 35 men faught at the bridge, but Dantuine was impaled on a spear and was killed. The army faught on for another hour under the command of Prince Daniel, later King Daniel. Misthalin lost the castle but by know it was only ruins. What they had left they scowered for ruined buildings and put togerthr all the bricks and built a church for Dantuine and put him in a tomb and in the Grave yard they buried all the soldiers who died at the last stand and built a Church or Dantuine. Dantuinian 153 - 159 After Dantuines death Daniel built a new town, closer to the river and on a small hill to the North-west of the town he built a small Mot and Baily castle to defend his fathers town. The Church of Dantuinian had installed, a bell at the top of the tower to warn the people of an invassion but, in 161 the bell and castle were not enough when the second Lum war broke out and within a few days Daniel withdrew from the Lum and gave up his fathers lands in the West. The old ruins of Retruvians cellars became a hideout for a cult called H.A.M. 'Lumbridge 159 -' The town was taken by King Olafan in 161 and he decided to burn the old castle down and rebuilt it, appointing a Duke as regional control over the area. The tomb of Dantuine of Misthalin was sacked and priceless treasure was stolen and his bones stripped of their robes. The Duke decided to execute the Kings corpse and he sent it to Count Draynor, then a peaceful and powerful HUMAN. The Count lost the skull when a group of Civil protestors broke into his mansion and took it. The skull then found its way to the Wizards tower, a neuteral place where it was kept until it was returned in 169 to the coffin where the Kings spirit was said to lurk.